hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pagoda of Legends/@comment-103.119.62.1-20190115040431/@comment-24.253.228.187-20190118192433
I finally got the Illusions anomaly to show up after 5 days of work!! I had tried everyone else’s suggestions but couldn’t get it to show up. I was determined not to pay another 20 rubies for the last Illusion anomaly summoner I needed. Below is the strategy I used to force the game to make the Illusion anomaly appear in the Event HOS. The added benefit of playing all these HOSs is that I now have almost enough “Rings Of Harmony” to complete the event and reach the Master level to get the new event avatars. 1. Play the Event HOS until the Exploration Mode Words (magnifying glass icon) appears. 2. Play all other HOSs that have the magnifying glass icon until they change to the ‘other’ Exploration Modes (i.e. Backwards Words, Silhouettes, Night, Abracadabra, Similar Items, Past/Hindsight, and Reflections). Do no play the HOSs in “The City’s Dungeons” because you can’t see what Exploration Mode or Anomaly they have unless you actually play them. (After converting all these HOSs to the ‘other’ Exploration Modes, I did try at this point to get the Illusion anomaly to appear in the Event HOS but it didn’t work.) 3. Play all other HOSs that have anomalies (i.e. Night Terrors, Boggarts, Distortions, Sinister Shadows, Bats, Electrum, Poltergeist, Illusions, and Icy Patterns) until they change to the ‘other’ Exploration Modes described above. If you wish, you can use a Dispeller to get rid of the current anomaly and then play the HOS until it changes to the ‘other’ Exploration Modes described above. Also play the mini-games that have anomalies (i.e. Moves, Stone, Ice, and Chain) until the magnifying glass icon appears on them. You may or may not need to play the mini-games until the magnifying glass icon appears but I didn’t want to take the chance that an anomaly in the mini-games might interfere with getting the Illusions anomaly in the Event HOS. 4. Now when you look at the Hidden City game board, the Event HOS should still have the magnifying glass icon, all other HOSs should have the ‘other’ Exploration Modes described above, and the mini-games should all have the magnifying glass icon. 5. At this point, you can now start playing the Event HOS to force the game to make the Illusions anomaly appear. I played the Event HOS twice and an Electrum anomaly appeared in a different HOS. I played the Event HOS again and another Electrum anomaly appeared in a different HOS. I decided to play one HOS that had the Electrum anomaly and get it back to the ‘other’ Exploration Modes described above. I then played the Event HOS two more times and finally the Illusions anomaly showed up!!! (During this part, what appears for you will probably be different from what appeared for me but I think if you keep the ‘other’ Exploration Modes described above on most of the other HOSs and continue to play the Event HOS then the Illusions anomaly should show up for you.)